


his tie is crooked

by arzenpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, POV Outsider, i still laugh at how that was a legit tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: Masaomi realizes that Seijurou's definition of perfection differs from his. Perhaps he doesn't really mind all that much.





	his tie is crooked

His tie was crooked, Masaomi noticed.

That was the first thing he noticed when Seijuro entered the conference room. Now, this was hardly a cause of concern for most people, because what was a crooked tie here and there? But as an Akashi, Seijuro was the embodiment of perfection. He was supposed to carry himself effortlessly with the perfection that had been his birthright, and a single mistake was simply acceptable.

Masaomi met Seijuro's crimson eyes, not openly expressing his displeasure. But Seijuro had gotten the hint, and glanced down before fixing his tie into place.

Seijuro then cleared his throat, but it was unnecessary, because all attention had been on him the moment he stepped into the room. "Let's begin."

There was something with the way that Seijuro carried himself. It was different these days. He looked somewhat on edge, as if he was anticipating something that was going to be unpleasant for him. Perhaps he was becoming aware of how Masaomi wanted to find him a suitable bride for his status. He had a few ideas, but there hadn't been anyone who was _enough_.

After the meeting, Masaomi approached Seijuro, who was switching off the projector they had used. "Seijuro. Your work was subpar, it's unacceptable." He looked down at the redhead, his stern expression unwavering. "I expected you to already be prepared for the projects for the next two years, but you only presented the projects for next year."

Unsurprisingly, Seijuro merely met his gaze, unfazed by the stare he had grown up under. "I already am, father. But those plans no longer involve the current board of directors, and thus unnecessary for them to know about. If you'll excuse me, I still have contracts to sign." He strode past Masaomi without another word, and Masaomi was left watching his son's back as it grew smaller down the hallway.

For all his inexperience, Masaomi had to admit that Seijuro was near perfection.

* * *

"Sasahara, where is Seijuro? He was supposed to be here a minute ago," Masaomi greeted his secretary with a disapproving frown. Sasahara Kyoko had been his secretary for fifteen years now, and was closer to Seijuro than he was. "This is unacceptable."

Kyoko just smiled at him and laid down a stack of paperwork on his desk. Until now, it amazed him how it was impossible to unnerve this woman. "Akashi-san, Hasegawa Ijo had just flown in. Seijuro-kun rode out to meet with him regarding the resort to be built in Osaka." She handed him a transcript that he skimmed; it was detailed up to the type of materials to be used and where to get them. Seijuro was thorough. "It was a last minute appointment, but Seijuro-kun promised that he would be back as soon as possible."

Masaomi nodded, not even looking up from the plans he had been given. Kyoko turned to leave (she still have appointments to pencil in, after all), but Masaomi cleared his throat. "Sasahara, a word," he intoned, so Kyoko turned with an inquisitive gaze. "Since when did you start addressing Seijuro so familiarly?"

It was something he had noticed a few weeks ago. Sasahara used to alternate from 'Akashi-kun' and 'Seijuro-san' but now it was suddenly 'Seijuro-kun'. Seijuro had always been on friendly terms with his secretary (how could he not, when Sasahara had been working for him for nearly ten years now) but the progression of closeness in terms of honorifics was intriguing. Was something happening between these two? Masaomi would prefer not to accuse his secretary and his son of anything, but he didn't want anything unsightly happening under his nose, especially when it involved his only son.

He hadn't expected to catch Kyoko off-guard, and unsurprisingly, she kept her composure and merely continued to smile at him. "It was something I wanted to try out, since I have known Seijuro-kun for ten years now. Does it bother you, Akashi-san?"

Masaomi's eyes remained narrowed, but Kyoko didn't flinch under his gaze. "It does. Don't act too familiarly with Seijuro, he will start to depend on you."

Kyoko laughed behind her hand. "Oh, like you depend on me, Akashi-san? I assure you, nothing is happening between me and Seijuro-kun, so please pull your mind out of the gutter." The mirth in her eyes only became more pronounced when he frowned at her, displeased by her answer. Although like always, he let it go. Kyoko had earned her right to be his secretary, so Masaomi would let her cheekiness slide.

As if on cue, a knock came from the door, and Kyoko opened the door to a Seijuro who was patting down his wind-swept hair. "Hasegawa Ijo is a useless puppet, I've already dismissed him," came his rather irritated greeting. "I will be replacing him with myself to ensure the success of this project." As if Kyoko had expected this, she handed him a folder with a sympathetic smile, something Seijuro took and signed after a second of skimming its contents.

Masaomi had no qualms to the dismissal of their recent partner; he had seen the weakness in Hasegawa Ijo, and apparently so had Seijuro. But the young man was the current COO of his family's construction firm, a company that had been dealing with the Akashi Group for years. But a single mistake was unacceptable, so if Hasegawa Ijo had proven himself unworthy of an Akashi's trust, then it would only be inevitable for him to be struck off their list of partners. Seijuro had been taught this very early in his childhood, and it gave Masaomi a strange sense of pride whenever he saw his son evolve further into the Akashi that he was born to be.

"What did you want to talk to me about, father? Please do make it quick; I still have an appointment I must show up to." The casual dismissal from his son piqued his irritation, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Planning to leave so soon, Seijuro? I was going to discuss with you the new board of directors, since you're already planning on dismissing them immediately." He tapped one of the folders that Kyoko had left on his desk, but Seijuro didn't even glance at it and kept his gaze locked with his father's. Masoami could see a bit of himself into those crimson eyes, and not for the first time, he remembered the time Seijuro had mismatched eyes--it had been during his first year of high school, if he remembered correctly. Those had been some rather dark days. Seijuro wouldn't listen to anything he said, and had the tendency to needlessly torment those who went against him. Of course, that had included Masaomi. Seijuro kept waging a cold war against him, only evident in how he kept messing with Masaomi's plans for the Akashi Group. Masaomi had dubbed it Seijuro's rebellious stage.

But it had died down gradually, until that golden-eyed monster who had been so hell-bent on toppling him had disappeared to replace the almost prince-like son he had known ever since Seijuro's birth. Of course, traces of that other personality lingered in Seijuro's identity, but Masaomi was of the idea that it was another part of him that Seijuro had conquered himself, and for that he was proud. _'An Akashi never loses to anyone, not even himself,'_ he had thought back then.

Seijuro's gaze didn't waver. "I would prefer it if you didn't beat around the bush, father. There must be something else more important than that; I've already drawn up a list in regards to the replacements, and I've already sent it to Kyoko-san, so you should have read it already," he drawled. "So, what is it?"

Masaomi sighed; until now his son remained to march to his own drum. "Seijuro, you're almost to your thirtieth year," he started, and continued to plow on despite seeing how Seijuro's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It would be optimal for you to find a bride that befits your status." He had had asked Kyoko to draw up a list of potential candidates, and he had received it this morning, although Kyoko had looked hesitant to hand it over. Understandably. As professional Kyoko could be, she was still first and foremost a mother, and that emotion of empathy no doubt extends to Seijuro, albeit how unnecessary it was.

This list, he pushed across his desk. He wasn't really surprised when a look of fury crossed Seijuro's face, however, he ignored it. "Sasahara has drawn up a list of possible candidates. Look through them and give me your answer by tomorrow." He ignored the look that Kyoko and Seijuro shared; 

Seijuro strode up to the desk and began flipping through the thin folder. Most were daughters of powerful and wealthy families that they have had dealings with in the past, and they were all elegant and high-class in their own ways. Perfectly pampered princesses that would look wonderful beside Seijuro. Most of them were also meek and soft-spoken, easy to bend to the will. Seijuro would just need to satisfy them with gifts and achievements.

Seijuro calmly (as calmly as he could) closed the folder and slid it back towards Masaomi. "There is no one that fits my standards, _father_. Nor do I have the desire to marry any of these brainless women who do nothing but attend galas and adorn themselves with pearls." He tilted his head upwards and really _looked down_ on Masaomi with cold fury in his eyes. "Fujiwara Shoko's family paid for her university diploma, she can barely plan a party program, much less a multi-million project. Matsukawa Rin is relatively known for her tendency to sleep around despite hailing from one of the most powerful families in Japan. Imayoshi Haruka is too foolish and naive and is pampered to the point of idiocy. Masaharu Sakura has the brains of a gold fish. Akiyama Yui is fickle and indecisive, especially when it comes to relationships. Takara Akane abhors the Akashi name with a passion rivaling a thousand burning suns. Arizono Mizuki is a shy and scared thing with absolutely no capability to handle herself in public. Tsukishima Hana has a fondness for creating scandals just so she can have her fifteen minutes of fame. None of these women are fit to be an Akashi wife."

He pulled his hand away and began walking away from Masaomi's desk. "It will be I who chooses my wife, father, and that if my final stand on this. Have a good day," he drawled, disdain dripping from his voice.

The moment Seijuro closed the door behind him, Kyoko frowned at him disapprovingly. "Akashi-san, the sooner you realize that Seijuro-kun isn't the boy he was years ago, the better your relationship with him will be." There was her motherly voice again; often did he find himself on the receiving end of it. And often it was because of his treatment of Seijuro. "But then again, you already knew that." Her voice shifted to disappointment; until now it made him wonder how he let this woman make her side-comments without repercussions.

Masaomi leaned back against his chair and picked up the document about Seijuro's planned ventures for the next year. As usual, it was impeccable and thoroughly planned. "He has to marry one of these days, as averse he is to the idea. If he makes the right choice for his bride, he'll get to reap the benefits of marriage."

Kyoko sighed. "You make it sound like a business deal."

Masaomi glanced up with a raised eyebrow. Kyoko merely smiled at him. "Don't worry, Akashi-san. I'm sure Seijuro-kun will make the right choice."

Why was this woman so good at looking through him?

**Author's Note:**

> hehe more fics from my evernote account
> 
> hmu at [@arzenpai_](http://www.twitter.com/arzenpai_) for more random ramblings!


End file.
